


Keep Your Cool

by Saereneth



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Snow, Wash is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saereneth/pseuds/Saereneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave time is precious when they get it. They don't get shot at, nobody dies, and the other Freelancers keep their silence about their blatant, multi-person, loud, and enthusiastic fraternization. So really, when they MoI docks planetside for a week of repairs, they should be grateful for the opportunity to let loose.</p>
<p>Funny thing is, nobody told Wash there would be snow. Winter comes as quite a shock for someone who grew up in the carefully climate controlled confines of spacecraft.</p>
<p>As with many things, he doesn't handle the surprise well. Thank goodness Florida is never without his creepy stalker-camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Churbooseanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/gifts).



> I stumbled upon this as I was digging through my other works for something to inspire me. I wrote it last year as a pick-me-up for the lovely Churbooseanon, and apparently forgot to share it here.
> 
> Washington's reaction to snow is modeled after my own. Despite spending the first 20 years of my life in a region that got LOTS of snow, I still despise being cold and wet. I enjoy snow for about 30 minutes every winter, and then I am fucking done with it. Now, so is Wash.

The insulted, horrified look on Wash’s face as he stumbled back into North’s chest as the planetary air rushed to greet them was, now that he’d had some to catch his breath, actually pretty understandable. The youngest Freelancer had grown up in space, after all, and hadn’t spent much time planetside where he wasn’t encased in climate controlled armor. He had no reason to be prepared for leave during the winter season of whatever planet the MoI had dumped them on for the week.

York would never give Wash that benefit of doubt aloud, though. It was just too funny watching him pick his way off the Pelican, picking his feet up and trying to shake off the excess snow after every step. South was laughing almost hysterically at this point, and even Maine was snickering. York would have to try and remember to get copies of the video footage he was sure Florida was recording--this was just too good to let slide.

“This is bullshit!” Wash’s voice went high on the last half of “bullshit,” prompting another cackle from South. “People actually live here?”

“Be nice, Wash,” North chastised. “The natives are staring at you.”

South caught her breath long enough to catch her brother’s gaze, before they both returned to staring at Wash. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure they’d be staring even if he wasn’t being a dick. This shit is hilarious.” 

“Sure,” Wash cursed them, trying to brush the falling snow out of his hair before it melted. “Make fun of my misery, it’s totally cool, it’s not like this planet is actively trying to kill me or anything.”

“God, Wash,” Carolina said, finally walking past the cluster they’d formed as they stared. “You’re not going to die, we are literally surrounded by tourist shops and spa resorts. You’re being pathetic.”

“It’s fucking cold!”

“So is space, you big baby. Put on a sweater, I’m sure North or York won’t mind lending you one.” The statement was followed by another round of snickering, this time making both North and Wash blush. York just widened his standard grin from “smirking frat boy” to “shiteating dickbiscuit.” Their relationship was one of the MoI’s worst kept secrets, a fact not aided by air ducts connecting most of their bunks together.

“It’s really not that bad, Wash,” North soothed, coming to walk next to the shorter man. “You’ll get used to it pretty quickly.”

“I don’t want to get used to it, this is ridiculous,” Wash grumbled. The group was breaking up now that Wash was making less of a spectacle, each of the Freelancers headed for their leave destination of choice.

“There is an in-suite sauna and hot tub at the resort we booked,” York mentioned casually. “If you think you can get your ass moving.”

North and York both laughed as Wash’s stride changed from futzing to determined. It was going to be a good week.

And really, York figured, it wasn’t like they were going to leave the room anyways. Wash had no reason to worry about being cold. They’d make sure it was plenty hot.


End file.
